An icy intent
by deletors
Summary: Serra tries to make one final move before his sentence falls upon him. Set in Legion Mate. Fanfic for episode 190. Rated T for some mentioned body horror


**This fanfiction was written before the actual subtitles came out, so forgive me if there are any errors here.**

**And now for a brief tantrum.**

**EAT SHIT. EAT SHIT SERRA. GOOD RIDDANCE YOU MOTHERFUCKING POPSICLE. FUCK YOUUUU**

**And now for the fanfiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>No!<em>"

Serra screamed, his eyes widening, attempting to splutter out more words, but nothing came out of his mouth.

He lost.

It wasn't possible. It _couldn't _be possible. He was supposed to be the _ruler_ of Link Joker, and make the world crumble to their feet as black clouds patched the skies.

But he was defeated.. he was defeated by that ridiculous 'mate' crap!

He snarled. He couldn't accept this. Rage coursed through him, every vein in him feeling like it wanted to burst. He snarled coldly at Gaillard's way, who stared back, hostility glittering in his brilliant golden eyes.

"You... _You..." _Serra spat, barely able to make the words comprehensible, as if he was spitting out poison. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his sockets, his pale face growing red. "You ruined _everything!"_

Gaillard just stared back at him, his stoic facial expression not wavering at all, sharp amber eyes piercing his soul.

Serra grunted. He would not accomplish anything like this. He leaped back on a fallen pole, landing neatly on the debris.

His sly snake eyes narrowed with malicious intent as he lifted his hands to his Jewel, a solid ice barrier forming around them.

Gaillard and the others seemed to be taken off surprise as the ice formed around them, quickly freezing solid.

"Serra!" Gaillard spat, his solid expression finally breaking. "That's enough-"

"_No!_" Serra laughed. "Nothing can stop me from taking the seed. _**Nothing!"**_

He let out another cackle, his eyes widening with lust... lust for power.

Lust for the seed.

Serra's face twisted into a malicious grin, his eyes narrowing as the ice in front of him departed, allowing him to walk to Aichi.

The sleeping boy was still there, his face relaxed, as if none of the events around him happened.

Serra widened his eyes, his bulged hues glossing over with lust. He wanted the seed so badly. He just wanted to dig his hands into Aichi's chest and rip out the seed, and hear him cry out in pain, with blood spilling everywhere.

He could only dream.

But for now, he would fight for it.

"_Sendou Aichi!" _He cackled, pulling out his Link Joker deck. "Fight me-"

"That's enough, Serra." Another familiar voice snapped.

Serra widened his eyes, his ruby red hues losing their malicious edge to surprise as thick thorny vines smashed through the ice with ease, freeing them from the barrier.

"Who.."

Rati was standing, a sphere that held many different hues of red and pink spinning in her hand, with vines slithering like snakes around her.

"Serra." Another voice broke out from behind him. The purple haired man gasped, looking behind him. Neve was standing there, two steel balls gleaming in his hands, and his own sturdy eyes glittering with authority.

Serra snarled, stepping back. The two other Quatre Knights backed off as well, taking their place beside Gaillard.

"I... I will still get the seed! You can't stop me!" Serra snarled, his eyes widening, attempting to trap the Quatre Knights with his ice. But something else happened.

The shining blue Jewel that served as his talisman gleamed a final time before it shattered, all evidence of it even being there eradicated.

"What?! What is this?!" Serra gasped, widening his eyes hysterically.

"_Serra._"

Said man turned around, gritting his teeth as his eyes locked with Gaillard's.

"You have lost the right to be a Quatre Knight."

"Tch!" Serra snarled. "I can still get the seed! _Nothing will stop-"_

Serra paused to look at his right hand.

His hand was now turning blue and becoming translucent, the palace floor visible in his palm.

"What is this?!" Serra gasped, widening his eyes further.

"Serra. For the many crimes you have made.." Gaillard continued, all three Quatre Knights staring at Serra right in the eye. "We hereby name your sentence..."

"_To be death."_

"What?!" Serra choked, looking back at himself. The blue glow was spreading, slowly eating at him.

He widened his eyes as his blue fingers began to disintegrate.

_This can't be..._

Serra let out a scream. Everything ended here. His dreams of mastering Link Joker, and bringing destruction upon the world. Everything.

"Damn you... _Damn you all!" _He screeched at the top of his lungs, giving all three of the Quatre Knights a glare packed with hatred and disgust.

He let out one final screech as his vision turned blue and disintegrated into nothing, until all that was left of him was wiped out.


End file.
